When I look Into Your Eyes, I See No Surprise
by lindsaycro628
Summary: Spencer and Toby are the picture perfect, photo ready, movie couples that everybody find so cute! What if it is all a scam? What if A is still involved in their lives 6 years later? Read more to find out. Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing something, so it might suck. But, please no hate comments! **

**-Lindsay**

Spencer opened her eyes to find a shirtless sleeping Toby next to her. A moan escaped from her lips. Toby turned around slightly moaning and said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning babe." Spencer replied

He wrapped his big protective arms around her and nestled his head in her neck before closing his eyes again and drifting back to sleep.

"Nuh-uh, you can't fall asleep now. You have work, remember?" Spencer reminded her boyfriend.

A moan escaped out of his mouth as he slowly got up off the king size bed. A shirtless Toby walked to the wooden armoire and opened the drawers to get dressed for work. "Hey Spence, you want me to pick you up from work so we can go to dinner later?" Toby asked the brunette.

"I would love too, but I can't. I have a meeting right after. Mr. Campbell works us so hard. By the time I get out of there it will be by nine o'clock. Sorry…" Spencer said.

Toby gave Spencer Hastings a nod and walked out of the room to get some cereal. Once he reached the cabinet he pulled out Corn Flakes by this organic shit Spencer makes him eat. He grabbed the 2% milk out of the fridge and some orange juice as well as some turkey bacon. While he was frying up some bacon, Spencer Hastings, a tall gorgeous brunette walked down the stairs with a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips like it was a mother bear who hasn't seen her cubs for month with grey vertical lines and a white button down short sleeve shirt that was tucked into her skirt.

Toby's eyes landed on her putting in her diamond earrings that he got her for her birthday recently. He just gazed at her, not taking his eyes of her for a few moments before Spencer broke the silence. "W-what? Is it my make-up? I knew it wasn't even!" Spencer cried.

"No, nothing. It's just you're so perfect…" Toby admits to his girlfriend.

Even though this was how she dressed every day, Toby just thought today she looked even more perfect then she already was. Spencer smiled and strolled over to the island to get her coffee, her black Kate Spade high heels clicking on the tiled floor. She then sat at the bar stool across of Toby.

Toby laid his elbows on the granite counter-top while waiting for his bacon to finish cooking. He munched on the cereal as he listened to the sweet voice of Spencer talk about how one of her clients have gotten married while drunk and didn't even know the guy.

Toby just stared and nodded so it looked like he was listening to her. But then he just leaned over and puckered his lips. Spencer tilted her head and smiled into the lips of her amazing boyfriend. They smashed their lips together, getting the kiss even more heated.

"Before this turns out to be what I think it is, you need to flip your bacon mister Cavanaugh." Spencer giggled.

The color from Toby's face drained as he turned around to take his burnt bacon for him and Spencer off the frying pan. "Sorry the bacon is burnt…" Toby smiled.

"It's okay I like burnt bacon." Spencer reminded Toby. Her eyes met his as they both started eating their burnt bacon.

After a couple of minutes of crunching and munching, both adults separated and went to work.

**(At Spencer's work)**

"Ms. Hastings! So great to see you… You are just the person I needed to see. Follow me to my office." Mr. Campbell said.

Ad they walked to his office, clients and other lawyers waved and greeted the brunette. Once they reached the office, Spencer took a seat on the other side of Andrew Campbell's desk.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Mr. Campbell?" Spencer questioned.

Andrew's eyes met hers and he winked. "Call me Andrew." He snickered.

"So, if this is another thing about trying to get me to go out with you, I already told you. I'm seeing someone else. I love him, not you… You are not my type anyway." Spencer said

"Ugh. But I have everything! I'm rich, I'm hot, and I'm popular? What else do you want from me?" Andrew whined.

Spencer stood up and walked out of the room. Heading towards her office door, someone stopped her with a voice. "Ms. Hastings?" One of the secretary's, Valerie, called out.

"Yes?" Spencer responded, while turning around and walking back to Valerie's desk.

Spencer's eyes landed on a bundle of daisies wrapped in clear plastic wrapping paper sitting on the desk. A card leaning on the bundle that said **Spencer, **on it. "I'm guessing those are for you, since you're the only Spencer here." Valerie giggled.

Spencer grinned and opened the card which was a letter form Toby.

**My dearest Spencer,**

** I just thought that I could drop off some flowers during my lunch time. And bring them to my lovely. **

**Love you,**

**Toby**

Spencer's heat fluttered in her chest. Her face glowed and her smile was almost as big as the Grinch's, not an attractive sight. She took the flowers from the desk and walked to her office, her hips swaying. She placed the flowers in a vase and sat on her black leather spinning chair and put her legs up.

**(After Toby is home)**

Toby sat back in his chair and grinned to himself, knowing he made his girlfriend happy, hopefully. He was definitely excited for when Spencer was going to come home. Toby was going to surprise his girl by proposing in a fortune cookie. They have been dating for six years, and he knew that was a while, so he was ready. Of course he would have to order in her favorite Chinese food.

So, Toby snatched his phone out of his back pocket and dialed the best place in town. _Emperor Walk_. Once he ordered the food, it was a little past nine o'clock before it came.

Shortly after Toby made his finishing touches on Spencer and his romantic dinner, Spencer Hastings walked through the door. Her eyes astonished. There were vanilla scented candles set around the room, the room light was dim, and food was lying on the coffee table. Toby made his way down the stairs to find Spencer flabbergasted by his arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry Friday's chapter was so short, so I thought I could make up for that by writing another one! Feel free to give me any of your lovely ideas for the story whenever you want. :)**

**-Lindsay**

Once both Spencer and Toby had finished their dinners, they pulled out the fortune cookies. "No no no no no. That cookie is mine." Toby addressed.

"Okay, okay. Don't flip out!" Spencer babbled. She grabbed her own fortune cookie and tore it open. Spencer read her fortune which was **Happiness often rebounds from hard work. Lucky numbers, 66, 74, 3, 86, 42.**

As soon as Toby reached for his fortune cookie he smiled. He then ripped the wrapper off and slowly crouched on one knee, you could see the happy in his face.

Spencer's eyed sparkled more than the hunk of diamond that Toby just got for her. Her face automatically lit up because she knew what the crouching on one knee was. Her lips parted like an **O** shape.

"Spencer Hastings, will you be Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh?" Toby asked as he cracked open the fortune cookie, revealing the giant diamond.

Spencer was so speechless that tears came rushing down her cheeks, a huge grin appeared on her face. All she could do was nod. After Toby put the ring on Spencer's finger they both wrapped each other's arms around each other and started giggling like crazy.

They both walked hand in hand up the stairs until they reached the bedroom. Spencer shut the door and let's just say they had tons of fun that night…

**(In the morning)**

Toby smiled as he opened his eyes to find a naked Spencer Hastings spooning his front side. He cleared his throat and stretched his arms to the air. Toby didn't want to wake up the sleeping beauty so he decided to make breakfast on this already lovely Saturday. He grabbed a pair of boxers and t-shirt as well as some socks and long pajama pants.

Toby went down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. He pulled out some eggs, bacon, butter, and milk out of the fridge and then got some challah bread for some French toast. That bread was like heaven plain but he thought Spencer could want some French toast so he made that.

The breakfast was just about ready. He just needed some orange juice, coffee, plates, and silverware. Once he arranged the breakfast to his liking, he went to the bathroom to check and see if he looks bad or not. Toby brushed his hair out and then with his fingers, styled it.

After a couple of minutes of waiting on the bar stool, a scraggly brunette scratching her head came down the stairs. She wobbled her sore legs obviously from last night's adventures with Toby. "What's all this for babe?" Spencer asked as her eyes roamed around the island.

"I don't know, were getting married." Toby reminded the brunette. Spencer nodded like she just remembered Toby proposed to her last night.

She walked over to Toby and pulled him in for a bear hug. She kissed his cheek and sat at the other bar stool next to him. "Hmmmm. What should I eat first?" Spencer questioned. That's another thing Toby loved about his fiancée, she was so skinny, yet she ate like she was ten times her size and wouldn't gain a pound.

"Hmmmm. I am going to eat some French toast!" Spencer announced. Her face lit up.

As they finished up their breakfasts, they were enthusing about the wedding. They both shared their dream wedding ideas and took in each other's ideas. "So, when do you think the wedding will be? Oh my god. I just realized we have to taste wedding cakes, find table-cloths, find the perfect flowers, and pick out appetizers and dinners!" Spencer screamed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do all of this, Toby? I am flipping out!" Spencer sighed loudly.

"Spence, chill out we will figure this all out!" Toby said reassuringly. He placed his hand on top of his sweets hand and then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Spencer said while looking at the frosty window where she found snow being formed on the ground. Toby's eyes found the outside window and realized it was snowing outside as well and suggested that they go ice skating on the pond outside the back of the house, since it was just about zero degrees Fahrenheit.

Both got into warmer clothes and headed outside to skate. The couple pulled on their skates and tied them tight. Spencer literally ran toward the pond and started gliding on the pond, doing a figure eight shape. Backwards too!

Toby's eyes landed on the woman. He smiled to himself knowing how much he loved her, and thought how they were going to be that perfect married movie couples everybody fantasized over. And how beautiful she was. He started walking towards the pond when his ice skate slipped to the right and he fell on his bum, laughing hysterically.

Spencer realized Toby was on the snow laughing and guessed that he fell. She rushed over to her fiancée and tried to help him up when she fell to the ground next to him, laughing as well. Once the couple was up again, they walked hand in hand onto the frozen water.

After a couple of hours of gliding and spinning and falling, they were both too cold to stand it any longer. Spencer and Toby strolled to their own bench to find their shoes. The shoes were buried in about 9 inches of snow so they had to wear their ice skates back to the house. How convenient?

Once they reached the front door of their tall home, they took off their skates and threw them to the floor along with their jackets. Toby rested his forehead on Spencer's and tilted his head into to kiss her perfectly perfect shaped lips. Spencer then broke the kiss and walked towards the fireplace. She knelt down, to start the fire, and her knee cracked. That normally happened when she knelt down like that, or did squats in her yoga class.

All she could here is Toby giggling. "What!" Spencer laughed.

"Nothing, it just sounded weird." Toby whispered.

Spencer then reached her hand over to the pillow next to her and threw it at her love. "You are so immature. Ya' know that?" Spencer chuckled.

Toby walked over to Spencer to help her start a fire. He came up behind her and started kissing down her neck, pushing back her hair. Toby then left a very noticeable love bite on her neck.

The couple was sitting on the comfortable maroon couch with decorative tribal print pillows. They were reading a wedding magazine pointing out pretty wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses and reading articles about weddings go wrong.

After about a half an hour of reading the magazine, Toby asked Spencer, "Would you like me to make some hot chocolate babe?"

Spencer didn't hesitate, "YES!" Spencer loved all things chocolate, especially hot chocolate.

Toby then got up off the couch and started to make some Starbucks hot chocolate.


End file.
